


The Inevitability of Tentacles

by Asreoniplier (AsreonInfusion)



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacle Sex, Void Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 14:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16935054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsreonInfusion/pseuds/Asreoniplier
Summary: "Dark," Anti said, and there was something that was almost a purr in his voice. "You didn't fuckin' tell me you could summon tentacles.""They are not—Anti, you've seen my powers countless times.""Yeah, but you never tentacled me before."Dark rubbed his forehead. "And this is why, evidently."Anti laughed. Dark loosened his hold, intending to withdraw the tentacles now that Anti wasn't actively attempting to attack him, but Anti reached out grabbed the solid tendril that had previously been firmly tightened around his waist."Wait. Show me what these can do."I.e. a fic in which Dark summons void tentacles and Anti immediately decides they should be used for sex, because what else would you do with tentacles?





	The Inevitability of Tentacles

**Author's Note:**

> I totally forgot I hadn’t posted this!! I finished it on Friday, but it was on mobile and mobile has a bad habit of eating all my formatting. So I had to wait until I got back home to my laptop (I went to L.A. for the weekend and didn’t bring it) before I could get this fic up anywhere.
> 
> Just some quick tentacle porn scribblings 'cause I've been trying to do more Danti scribbles lately.
> 
> (Yeah, look, I had no idea what to title the damn thing. >> It's late, I'm very sleep deprived because hostels and other people coming in at 2am and shit so not enough sleep for the entire weekend, I just wanna post and crash. Shh.
> 
> The inevitability of tentacles is that if they exist, they gon be used for sex in some way, shape, or form.)

Anti was nothing if not persistent. To a certain degree, Dark had to admire his stubbornness and vicious flair. However, when that persistence was turned to _irritating Dark after he had been requested to stop multiple times_ , Anti was somewhat less endearing.

"I do not have the patience to fight you, Anti," Dark growled. He raised an arm in command of the shadowy void that swirled around him, creating a wall of darkness to deflect Anti's incoming lunge.

He'd tried fighting back. The fact they were both sweaty, bloody, and Dark's suit had multiple tears in it was proof of that. And sometimes it was fun when they sparred; Dark and Anti were very evenly matched, at the power struggle of it was delicious. However.

"I have other business I need to attend to. Would you just _drop this._ "

Anti glitched back, spinning his knife between his fingers, and only grinned in that feral, unhinged way of his. "What, am I not important enough to be worth your time?"

"You're on my ass trying to fight me every other second; no, it's not important!"

Anti's eyes narrowed. Even if Dark was speaking clearly out of exasperation, it still stung to be so readily dismissed. With a lazy flick of his wrist, Anti flung his knife directly at Dark's face; an abrupt, somewhat petty move, but not one Dark had been anticipating. He actually had to twist out of the way to dodge it, the knife slicing through the air disconcertingly close to Dark's ear.

"Anti," Dark snapped. "Back. Down."

The knife glitched out of reality and reappeared in Anti's hand. "Make me," Anti smirked in return.

He moved to lunge again, and Dark moved in turn. Normally, he preferred to avoid using his command over the void in such a way, but Anti... Anti was very much trying him. He solidified a tendril of darkness into existence and dragged Anti right out of the damn air with it.

"I said _enough_."

The thing curled around Anti's waist and slammed him into the ground with a satisfying thud. Dark heard Anti mutter something thoroughly offensive under his breath; before he could lash out again, Dark sent another tendril to wrap around Anti's wrist and hold the knife immovable.

Anti blinked, simply staring for a moment before he gave his wrist a tug. More curious than trying to break free. He probably could, given his strength and the somewhat immaterial nature of the void, but he seemed to find Dark's latest tactic to be... more amusing than threatening.

"Dark," Anti said, and there was something that was almost a purr in his voice. "You didn't fuckin' tell me you could summon tentacles."

"They are not—Anti, you've seen my powers countless times."

"Yeah, but you never tentacled me before."

Dark rubbed his forehead. "And this is why, evidently."

Anti laughed. Dark loosened his hold, intending to withdraw the tentacles now that Anti wasn't actively attempting to attack him, but Anti reached out grabbed the solid tendril that had previously been firmly tightened around his waist. "Wait. Show me what these can do."

Dark paused for a long moment, almost flinching at the request. Honestly, he should have expected this from Anti. The damn glitch only seemed to have two modes; fight or fuck. And they got blurred together on a regular basis.

On the other hand... he could feel it. Although Dark used his control over the void on a moderately regular basis, interacting with the world though shadows had little effect on him as the tendrils he created usually felt little to nothing. They were a metaphysical extension of Dark's own pocket dimension, infused with his auras to allow him control; they certainly had no normal interaction with the world.

But they interacted with Anti. Maybe because Anti was a demonic creature himself, his own glitchy presence almost like an aura of Anti's own. Certainly, whatever he was, he was a powerful enough being that he could interact with Dark's power instead of merely being consumed and controlled by it.

And Dark was overthinking it, because it was easier to get caught up in the details of how these things worked than admitting that he had felt the way Anti clutched at the tentacle, and that it felt had felt _good_.

Anti was looking at him, wearing that smug, suggestive grin. Anti damn well knew what he was doing. He pulled the tentacle back against him, stroking along the length of it, and Dark's breath caught. It wasn't overly sensitive; more like Anti was caressing firmly against Dark's arm, rather than touching anywhere more private. But it was still a very purposeful, very deliberate contact, and Dark could just _see_ all the dirty thoughts turning over through Anti's brain.

At least he seemed to have forgotten about fighting Dark now, much more intrigued by the new possibilities. Small mercies, Dark supposed.

Anti held his wrists out, making an interested, pleased noise - almost a coo, really - as the tentacle snaked around them both and bound them tight. "Ohh, these are _fun_."

Dark… honestly hadn't even intended to do that. Not consciously. The tentacles were controlled by his auras and in a way behaved the same; Dark had some degree of control over them, but they could split and writhe and act out on their own, especially if his emotions were running high. This was similar.

Apparently what his tentacles wanted to do was lift Anti and pin him back up against the wall, several more reaching out to twine up his legs and another to curl around his neck and tilt his head back.

"Alright, stop—" Dark began. He wasn't sure if his irritated tone was directed at Anti or himself, but the thought short-circuited on itself as Anti took the tip of that tentacle around his throat and sucked it into his mouth.

" _Fuck_."

"Ye feel that, huh?" Anti asked, sounding far, far too smug about the whole situation.

His mouth was worse. Again, it was hard to put into words-- it wasn't entirely a physical sensation so much as a metaphysical interaction between them, and there was little reference for the perception of that. But whatever state of existence was tied to Anti's glitchiness, it translated to a static, almost _vibrations_ , when there was a tentacle inside Anti's mouth and down his throat.

“Anti,” Dark hissed. “Take the manifestation of my darkness out of your mouth.”

“Oh, is that what we’re callin’ it now?”

“That was not a euphemism, you hideously dick-minded creature.”

Anti laughed, the sound of it muffled and glitching as he pointedly took the tentacle back into his mouth and sucked around it. It may not have been a euphemism for Dark’s cock, but it certainly served near enough for Anti’s purposes.

The shiver than ran through Dark’s body was tangible. He grit his teeth, glowering at Anti through narrowed eyes. He could _feel_ it, and it was—

“ _Enough_ , Anti.” Dark’s voice was low and rasping. The tentacles under his command curled and flexed and twitched as they wound their way around Anti, reacting to the pleasure far more than Dark was allowing himself to.

With deliberate slowness, Anti allowed the tentacle to slide free from his mouth. He took to simply nuzzling against the underside instead.

“This is turning you on, isn’t it?” Anti asked bluntly.

As if the scowl and bright flush on Dark’s face – that he decidedly pretended wasn’t there – weren’t obvious answer enough.

Anti cut in again before Dark could protest. “’Cuz it turns _me_ on. Ye got fuckin’ _tentacles_.”

“They are not…” Dark began. He sighed and gave up. Anti didn’t care about the minutiae of those details. “What exactly are you expecting me to do in this situation?”

Phrasing it as though he were irritated at Anti and deriding him, but, honestly, it was almost more of a ‘what do you _want_ me to do’. At least, that was how Anti seemed to interpret it.

“Fuck me with ‘em. Obviously,” Anti said, rolling his eyes as though Dark was dense. And when it came to these things, he really could be.

Dark paused, though the tentacles continued their leisurely crawl over Anti’s limbs. One was getting particularly close to Anti’s groin. Anti’s eyes fluttered shut, a quiet groan falling from his lips as the tentacle rubbed very high up on the inside of his thigh. So close to where he needed it…

It would be a lie for Dark to deny the idea held appeal. Anti always brought out the worst in him; having Anti pinned against the wall, especially after he’d spend so long winding Dark up, made something animalistic in Dark want to just _tear him apart_.

“Come _on_ ,” Anti goaded. He was rolling his hips against the tentacle around his thigh, his fingers clutching at the one around his wrists. Almost kneading at it, and the odd sensation – somewhere between electricity and a firm caress – was driving Dark mad.

He tore the tentacle away from Anti’s grip in favour of pinning Anti’s wrists on either side of the glitch’s head with his own hands. “Anti,” Dark growled lowly.

They were so much closer now, face to face, only a few tantalising little inches left between them. Dark could practically feel the warmth radiating off of Anti. And rising from the ground beneath Dark, twining around Anti like particularly affectionate snakes, were the goddamn tentacles.

“Dark,” Anti purred in return. Utterly indomitable.

Dark simultaneously hated him and loved him.

“I can make the… ‘tentacles’, as you insist on calling them, vanish at will, you realise.”

“But you haven’t,” Anti pointed out, smug as anything again.

Dark expression twitched in irritation. “Do you really want to get fucked that badly? Is that what this is all about?”

Anti shrugged. “Originally? Naw. I just felt like fuckin’ wit’ ye. But _tentacles_. Who don’t have a fantasy about that?”

“Anyone with any sense!”

“ _Hah_.” Anti outright snorted at that. “Well, if ye wanna believe that. But I’m just sayin’, get those tentacles out around any of yer little pets and just _see_ what happens.” Anti leaned in. There was a hunger dark in his eyes as he briefly, hotly, pressed his lips against Dark’s. “You wanna do it.”

“I…” Dark scowled. Then, when words seemed insufficient, he kissed Anti in return. Far more brutally, hard enough that Anti’s head fell back against the wall with a heavy thunk. Dark didn’t like to lose. And if he couldn’t dominate their argument – Anti was, much to Dark’s annoyance, far too correct – he would dominate Anti physically instead.

Of course, that was exactly what Anti had wanted all along. But at some point Dark had to cut his losses. It wasn’t much of a loss when it resulted in Dark’s tongue ravaging Anti’s mouth, Anti’s lips working firmly against Dark’s in return, and those tentacles sliding beneath Anti’s shirt and into his jeans, and Anti making the most delectable little noises of encouragement.

Anti bucked his hips, groaning as one of the tentacles finally wrapped around his erection.

“Nnn, fuck _yeah_. Dark, more.”

It was a combination of the tentacles – at least half a dozen of them writhing over Anti now – and Dark’s own scrabbling fingers that pulled Anti’s shirt over his head and undid his jeans, shoving the tight denim down to Anti’s knees.

Dark shooed the tentacle out of the way and took Anti’s thick, flushed cock in his own hand, giving Anti a firm stroke until Anti arched against the wall.

“You’re such a filthy little slut,” Dark muttered, as though he wasn’t equally as hard in his suit trousers just from seeing Anti like that.

“Oh, shut up. Like you’re not just as down to fuck.”

“At least _I_ have some semblance of self-control.”

Anti laughed at that. With Dark it wasn’t so much self-control as having a stick up his ass. And really? So much for that much vaunted restraint. There was a tentacle wrapped around each of Anti’s thighs, spreading them apart while that one returned to stroking Anti’s cock and another rubbed against his ass. They sure knew what they wanted, more than Dark did.

Dark rested his forehead against Anti’s, glowering at him despite the heated desire in his eyes. “How do you always bring out the worst in me?” he said.

Anti didn’t answer - Dark’s tentacle took that moment to press against Anti’s hole and all he could do was groan. The one around his cock was really, _really_ distracting.

“Fook’s sake, just do me already!” Anti blurted, accent growing heavier the more aroused he was.

“You want—”

“Yes, I fuckin’ want!”

Want. Need. Dark needed it too.

Anti really did bring out the worst in him, but it was hard to care when the worst felt so good.

They both groaned together as the tentacle pressed inside of Anti. Just the thin tip of it, but even that much send pleasure shivering down Dark’s spine. He couldn’t exactly explain it; there was something about the way they meshed, Dark’s auras entwined with Anti’s static, that was utterly electric at the best of times. Addictive. This was like that, but even worse. Because Dark’s tentacles, the extension of his aura, was sinking _inside_ of Anti and _he could feel every inch of it_.

“F-fuck…” Dark breathed.

Anti muttered something obscene in return. Obscene, but exceptionally gratifying at the same time.

Dark could control the thickness and the nature of the tentacles; for a moment he tried to take it slow, ease Anti open. But Anti was impatient, and his impatience was infectious, and what did it matter when it came down to technically incorporeal shadow tentacles? Dark fucked Anti with it, and Anti _howled_.

“Dark!” Anti yelled. His hands, left free in Dark’s distraction, reached around to grip Dark’s shoulders as Anti rocked against him. There was a _tentacle_ in his _ass_ and fuck, that felt amazing.

It felt amazing for Dark too. Still in that strange, nebulous, not-quite-physical way; it was just sensation, heat and pleasure flooding through his veins without a discernible source. But good. So fucking good.

“Damnit, Anti,” he cursed, teeth grit. How could it feel so good?

Anti was loving it, completely into it now. His upper body was pinned against the wall by Dark, legs spread by the tentacles wrapped around them, another stroking his cock, and that one inside him fucking him in a way that made his eyes roll back.

“Th-that’s it, Dark, god, _fuck me_.”

Dark kissed Anti again as he obliged. Almost helplessly; the tentacles had a mind of their own, or so it felt. Certainly, Dark hadn’t intended for another tentacle to twine around the one fucking Anti, it’s tip nudging against him and stretching him open either wider.

Anti only swore again as the second tentacle filled him up even more. It was lucky their texture was naturally silky and slick – or had something in Dark’s subconscious made them that way? – because two was… a lot.

“D-dark, _Dark—”_

“You wanted this,” Dark growled, his control slipping, “so shut up and take it.”

Anti’s moans glitched. It felt almost obscene, how much the tentacles were stretching him open. And with that sort of thickness, every single thrust had them grinding right up against his sweet spot, making stars burst behind his eyes.

He wasn’t going to last. The intensity of it left Anti deliciously breathless, gasping desperate, panted breaths between biting at Dark’s lips and throat in turn. He was clawing down Dark’s back, leaving faint red trails even through Dark’s suit jacket.

Dark hadn’t got undressed at all. Didn’t need to, not with the tentacles doing all the work. And there was something particularly enjoyable, Dark found, about Anti being half-undressed and exposed while he remained fully presentable in his suit.

Even if Dark _was_ hard as hell, and the confines of his trousers were far too tight.

Dark found himself rolling his hips against Anti’s; the actual physical pleasure of finally getting some friction against his aching cock, on top of the weird metaphysical arousal, made Dark moan. Embarrassingly loudly.

But Anti moaned just as loud, his whole body shuddering as the tentacles thrust in at the perfect angle. “Dark! Fuck!”

Dark gripped Anti’s hair, one hand tangled into the green strands while the other hand curled around the back of Anti’s neck. He ground his hips against Anti; or, more accurately, against the tentacle that was intimately entwined with Anti’s cock. It was still stroking him, and at the same time the other two tentacles were fucking him, and Anti was making the most delicious, pleased noises.

“Are you really going to cum just from being fucked by tentacles like this?”

“Uh, yeah? Seems like a pretty– _fuck!_ ” the tentacles slammed into Anti and he jolted “–p-pretty good reason to cum to me!”

He let his head fall back, claw-like nails gouging into Dark's shoulders as he clung to him. Rocking against him. Rocking against the tentacles that were wrapped around Anti's waist and thighs, holding his weight while their twins fucked into him. Dark bit down on Anti's exposed throat, right at the edge of the tender gash, and Anti cried out.

It was almost tempting to tighten the tentacle around Anti's cock and prevent his orgasm. Not like the goddamn glitch didn’t deserve it. But instead Dark just watched, unable to look away from Anti's face as Anti's glowing green eyes clenched shut and his eyebrows furrowed with pleasure.

He choked on Dark's name as he hit his peak, cock bucking and spilling out over the tentacle around it and against Anti's own stomach, and—

_Fuck._ It took Dark completely off guard. Whatever connection had been forged by Dark's power entwining so intimately with Anti’s energy was sufficient for Dark to _feel it_. Not just the hot, tight, staticky sensation, but the sharp spikes of Anti’s pleasure as well, and Dark groaned as it proved sufficient to drag him over the edge as well.

Dark gripped Anti's hips and ground against him, working them both through their orgasms.

Anti laughed with breathless delirium. “And you're being all, nngh... sassy with _me_ about cumming?” he said. “You came in your goddamn pants.”

“Shut the fuck up, Anti,” Dark growled.

“Do the tentacles feel that good for ya?”

Realising he was still controlling the tentacles, Dark withdrew them from Anti. Anti groaned as those two in his abused ass slid free, then again as he stretched out muscles that had been bound up and pulled on to the point of aching. He didn't regret a damn thing.

“The unfamiliarity of the sensation caught me of guard is all,” Dark muttered, brushing his suit down and readjusting his tie as if he hadn’t just used his powers to fuck Anti senseless.

Anti cackled and very purposefully brushed his hips against the wet patch at the front of Dark's trousers. Dark's pathetic attempt at saving face was kind of hilarious, but Anti was too content after being thoroughly nailed by void tentacles to call him out on it.

“Well maybe you should _get_ familiar with it.”

“...that implies this will happen again.”

“Are you tryin’ ta imply it won't?” From the heavy-lidded, delighted grin on Anti’s face, he certainly had no intention of ever forgetting the fact that Dark could summon tentacles.

The corner of Dark's mouth twitched, somewhere between irritation and amusement. “We'll see,” he said.

It was inevitably going to happen again and they both knew it.


End file.
